The Land B4 Crime: A Friend for 'Tree'
by jaylew1987
Summary: For the lovers of the Land Before Time series, prepare to see and read Land Before Time as it has never been seen or read before. Experience the introduction of new characters, new romances, new life trials, and modernized, yet original stories.
1. Chapter 1

*Song- Nicki Minaj and Rihanna- To Fly plays as opening theme song.*

LAND B4 CRIME

Miniseries of Land Before Time.

*Littlefoot and his friends are older now (teenagers) Spike has been able to talk and surprised everyone by doing so because not only did he shock them by the sudden ability to speak eloquently but he has a snooty British accent (like Stewie from Family Guy)*

*Spike can be very _discourteous, _but he is also a genius and takes joy in making the other members of his faction feel less than.*

Littlefoot Bio

-Last name is Longneck as is his grandparents'

-Littlefoot's grandpa is called Gormae, as his grandma is called Meegore.

- Littlefoot (LF) often portrays himself as an over-hyper, and asinine character who constantly rides the nerves of others.

- He seems to share a likeness with Dori from Finding Nemo ergo forgetting tasks soon after someone has administered them

- Always count on him to be the first to dive headlong into a bad or foolish decision that lands him, and often others, in cow poo.

Cera Bio

- Last name is Tops

-Bossy as usual, she and Spike are always at it

- She acts more mature but her primitive side emerges frequently

- She does not favor Ali

- She can't stand her older cousin, Victor, but always has to be by his side to "keep an eye on him"

-Her dad's name is Mario Tops

-Her dad is currently single and still as bossy and prejudice as ever

Ducky Bio

- Her last name is Usean [You- sheen]

- Her father is a millionaire

- Mrs. Usean, her mom, is over protective but acts to much like a friend to her kids

- Ducky has many sisters and two brothers

- Ducky's younger half sister's name is Lucky and has a Puerto Rican dad. She often spends time with Ducky and her family on holidays. She has a Hispanic accent and is a superb dancer. She is not as good as a swimmer as Ducky

- Ducky is humble despite her opulence but is now coming into her own and is embarrassed when Littlefoot acts the fool

Spike Bio

- Since he was adopted into Ducky's family, he also bears the surname, Usean

- Is a genius

- Has a British accent for no apparent reason other than it sounds esoteric

- Despises everyone else except for others like him who surprisingly are much stupider than the average dinosaur.

- Loves to eat

- Treats Mrs. Usean disrespectfully

Ali Bio

- Last name is Longheart

- She lives with her single mother Desirea [Dez-a-ray]

- Graceful dancer and choreographer

- Has an on and off relationship with Cera's cousin Victor

Victor Bio

- Last name Humour

- Cousin of Cera and nephew of Mr. Tops

- Cera's dad's sister birthed Victor as her next to last child and after having 4 male children (Tyke, Pike, Spike, and Vykan) and raising them effectively, she decides she is done raising children when she accidently is conceived with Victor and when Victor is barely able to speak she tosses him out to live on his own. As a result Victor has had a hard life and is very street smart.

- Victor dubs himself Victor the wise

- He looks like Cera but is a dark brown and has all three of his horns and well as beige patches over his royal blue suave eyes

- He is a ladies' man but never gets too close to anyone

- Mr. Tops, feeling obligated to his sister takes Victor in

- Victor's uncle lets him get away with more than Cera not only b/c he doesn't really care but also because he can't get pregnant… Cera can.

- Victor's mom fell in lust with an all-star 3 horn and had her youngest child, Mikey. Victor loves his little brother but is jealous of him that he got his mother's love.

- Victor has a handsome voice that is somewhat a mix between Leo DiCaprio's and Knuckles from sonic; although a bit lower.

*The Great Valley is still the same except it is not merely a time in the past of the Earth but a dimension where only dinosaurs exist. The dinosaurs own houses, iPods, and computers, and other things fitted for their size but still gather at watering holes and feast at the center of the Great Valley to mingle. So far in the Land B4 Time dimension, there seems to be technology that is only limited to that region alone.

**Abbreviations:**

**Littlefoot- LF**

**Cera- C**

**Ducky- D**

**Spike- Sp**

**Victor- V**

**Ali- A**

**Mr. Tops- TOPS**

**Littlefoot's grandpa- GP**

**Littlefoot's grandma- GM**

**Ali's Mom- Mrs. Longheart**

**Newly mentioned characters will have their abbreviations in parenthesis upon appearance e.g.:**

**BRETT (BRT): How's it goin' dawg?**

And now…

The Land B4 Crime: A Friend for 'Tree'

LF: [[_Littlefoot explores the Tree Star forest and witnesses some adult male longnecks and an Ankylosaurus cutting down a undernourished tree. He runs over to them to get a closer look. In a high shrill and nerdy voice he says]] _WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO HIM?

_[[The adults look at him as if his face is made of the stuff that clogs up toilets]]_

Adult Longneck 1(A.L.1) : What's it to you Fee Fee?

LF: You're hurting that tree! Yeah you are. _[[starts dancing in place; losing his train of thought]]_

A.L.1: Look kid-on-crack, get lost before I call your parents.

LF: Oh yeah? Well… well I'm calling the police! YEAH! _*Blasts away*_

_[[Cera and the others eating at a grazing area and they see LF coming]]_

C: Oh Lord. This can't be happening

SP: Should we hide from the God-forsaken lad? I mean really.

LF: [[approaches them]] Hey you guys! Hey hey hey! I'm YOGI!

SP: Please tell us what the problem so we can go on with our lives whilst you remain in obstinate and unsuccessful search for yours.

LF: They're gonna kill him!

D: Kill who Littlefoot? Huh, huh, huh?

SP: [[Looks at Ducky with divine disgust]]

D: What?

V: someone is in danger?

C: Well let the cops handle that crap

LF: NO! It will be too late by then! We have to save him! COME ON HIPPO BEANERS! [[Runs off with excessive energy; expecting them to follow]]

A: Is he serious?

C: Apparently Ali. You go after him

A: _Meee?_

C: uh… yeah?

A: Why me?

SP: Because next to him, you're the stupidest one here.

LF: [[yells in the distance]] Come on you guys!

A: well I'm not going alone

D: And we are not going at all. We are not. No, no, no, no, noooo.

V: Hell, I will. Curiosity is biting my friggin' neck to know what in the hell's angels he's yapping on about.

C: Really Victor? [[sarcastic]]

V: Yeah. Y'all can stay here. See ya. [[goes after the yelping Littlefoot]]

D: If he is going… well… maybe I will go. Yep, yep, yep!

[[ In the Tree Star forest, Victor, Ducky, Cera, Ali, and the unwilling Spike catch up to Littlefoot and what they see throws them in for a spin]]

TO BE CON'T


	2. Chapter 2

V: Littlefoot? [[ Victor can't believe his eyes]]

D: Oh my God. Oh… my freaking… Lord

A: Ducky! [[looks at Ducky reproachingly]]

C: [[ jaw drops open]]

**[[everyone looks at Littlefoot who had somehow**

"**nailed" himself to the tree**

**He was trying to save]]**

ADULT LONGNECK 1: What the hell is wrong with you? [[furious and afraid]]

LF: YOU can't hurt _this_ tree. You're scaring him! [he bleeds from the nail wounds in his arms]]

D: Littlefoot, u are scaring us. You are, you are.

SP: [[shakes his head and says in his British accent]] I know Jesus is the in thing now…apparently, but you're making yourself look like a jackass hanging up there like the frikkin Mona Lisa.

D: Spike is right. He is. He is.

V: Littlefoot get down!

**[[ suddenly there is a deafening howl that sounds as if bull and a lion are attempting a duet]]**

C: What the hell is that now? Omg, somebody get the freak down from there before he farts the place on fire or something.

V: [[with Ali's and Ducky's help, he attempts to pull the huge nails out of LF's arms]] Hold still man.

LF: OMG! It hurts like ketchup on rice

D: … what? Just stop writhing

A: [[straining and panting with effort to free him says]] Well… you put yourself in this queer situation Littlefoot. I mean how in the world did u expect this was gonna end?

LF: [[farts under the pressure of pain]] I was hoping it would begin

A: [[stops to catch breath]] begin what.

**[[The deafening, alien-like roar sounds off again, but this time closer]]**

SP: What in the Saint Bernard's ass is that?

D: SPIKE! Mama said do not use those wo- **[[BOOOOOOM!]]**

**[[A mighty explosive sends everyone flying in different directions. Littlefoot, still painfully nailed to the tree begins to tilt as he realizes the tree he was trying to save has uprooted and is falling over]]**

A:Aaaaaah! Victor? CERA! [[holds face in pain as she feels the ringing in her head]] Ducky!

**[[Ali sees Ducky passed out on the ground nearby the rickety tree star Littlefoot nailed himself to. Ali crawls towards Ducky as various explosions, like the first, go off. Every blast created a earsplitting soundwave that came as a devilish bass. Ali can feel blood flowing down her face, and though her vision is blurry she goes towards Ducky and makes it. She picks her up and checks if she is breathing. She is.]]**

A: Ducky? [[she has to yell over all the noise the explosions are causing]] Are you ok? [[shakes Ducky]] Ducky? [[cries and rocks with Ducky in her arms]]

C: Ali! Come on! We found a way out! [runs away]],

**[[Ali can hear Littlefoot singing "I'm leaving on a Jet Plane"]]**

A: Littlefoot? [[runs to help him]] I guess we're gonna have to chop your arms off?

LF: U chop of my arms… =)… and I'll slice your face Ali. YAY

**[[A blinding light appears and is so bright everyone's skin starts to boil]]**

**To be cont**


	3. Chapter 3

**[[Ali awakens to a knocking noise. It gradually becomes more annoying as she floats to the surface of consciousness. She sits up. Melancholy music is playing as if it is telling the tale of a lost child who goes home to find what's left of her family, dead.]]**

A: Little- [[holds her head as she sits up steadily]] Littlefoot?

Man's Voice: Ah, so you're awake then.

**[[The male voice, sounding to be about mid 40's in human years, has a Canadian accent. Though Ali feels fearful, she knows the kindest of this man because of the tenor of his welcoming voice. It sounds "homey"]]**

A: Um… who are you? I… [[blinks a few times to adjust her eyes. Everything around looks as if it's been doused in some kind of powdery substance and the mist has yet to settle]]

Man: Why, you have that bandage over your head still. You can't see anything till I take it off.

**[[Ali can sense the man approaching. It isn't hard to since he is wearing heavy boots it sounds like. The noise escaping from the boot bottoms hitting the floor gives Ali a hint to where she may be. The floor is clearly wood and it smells of wood from everywhere in the quarter. She knows she's in some sort of living room and- oh… the bandages are coming off her eyes. She can see! … She can see =( ]]**

A: Oh my God. What did you do to them! [[jumps off a bench made of wood she was lying on and heads over to Ducky]]

Man: That one there almost didn't make it. =/ I gave her and the others some whipping oregano to put 'em to sleep for a spell eh.

**[[When Ali examined Ducky, she needed not ask why the stranger (a human of course) had to put them under sedation. Her skin was basically hanging off]]**

A: Where are the others… um-

Man: Dylan. My name is Dylan Rasshe. And you are?

A: [[looks down wondering whether or not she should give away her real name. Why not? The dude saved her life]] Ali. My name is Ali Longheart and this… [[sadly looks at Ducky lying on the table who seems barely able to breathe]] …this is my friend Ducky Usean (pronounced "you-sheen"). V_V

DYL: No need for tears, eh. She'll be okay.

A: LOOK AT HER! DOES THAT LOOK AS IF SHE IS OK TO YOU? HER SKIN IS FALLIN OFF! [[cries hysterically]]

V: ALI?

A: [[whirls around in shock to see Victor standing in the doorway to the room. He seems fine]] VICTOR! [[runs to hug him]] I'm so glad you're okay. You look fine, but Ducky…

V: [[looks at table upon which Ducky is lying]] How did she… ?

A: the explosion. That's it! Yes! There were explosions and all this noise- nothing but noise. Just this deafening roar and we were all trying to get away from it. I found Ducky-

L: -GUYS! Everyone is ok thank goodness.

**[[Littlefoot's 2 front feet were bandaged up. He walked in, still giddy but clearly tired from the ordeal. Victor looks at Dylan pointedly]]**

V: of _all_ the people to drug… why didn't you drug _him_?

DYL: [[laughs modestly]] I need some of u up for what I need to tell u.

A: wait? Where are we? And [[looks around as if she is searching]] where is Cera? And spike?

DYL: They're fine

V: they're still asleep

SP: Says you. [[Spike comes in and proclaims in his classical, snobbish British accent]] I don't need you to represent me, chocolate trike.

V: Nice to have u back with us [[sarcasm seeping out of his ears]]

A: Okay, so Cera is okay… right Mr. Rasshe?

DYL: Let's begin from the start. I am Dylan Rasshe and you are in my cabin, location 16.

V: where is that?

DYL: Canada.

A: … excuse me?

DYL: You are in Canada and what you experienced was similar to a nuclear attack.

SP: What on earth would cause that?

DYL: Any type of nuclear reaction.

SP: I _thought _you were a scientist. [[saying with confirmation as if he had known all along]]

A: Why would think that Spike?

SP: Well… [[he says turning back to face the heavily bearded Dylan]] He is not presently wearing a lab coat but there it hangs alongside two other ugly ones on his crappy excuse for a closet. And the certificates hang over that dreadful desk in the corner although I don't quite know for what since, to me, he seems to lack any evidence of minute intelligence.

DYL: [[laughs]]

SP: See [[chuckles in triumph]] the fool laughs even though we mortify his name, lol, the fool.

DYL: I am just amazed at how observant you are Spike. I am a scientist… but not with a field in which you are familiar. I am a type of zoologist.

SP: [[is clearly not amused]] u still haven't justified your excessive idiocy.

A: COME ON! Explain to us how we are still alive and what we must do now for Ducky!

DYL: Come

**[[Dylan leads Littlefoot, Victor, Ali, and Spike to the living room dining (wooden) table. He pours out some coffee he had sitting on the table in 4 of the 7 mugs he had on the table already. He took a sip and put it down. The others, save Littlefoot, refused to touch theirs]]**

DYL: You better listen to me good if you wanna stay alive out here. Now, this land is a harsh one it is. It may not be what you're used to, but a set of simple survival skills should get you by until you get to the port. Frankly, I don't even know how the lot of you survived that explosion but you did, eh. You're friend, Ducky, is in bad condition. She has a fighting chance but when infection starts to set in, that will be sure enough to finish her off

A: Oh my God. No [[tears fall]]

V: Please teach us. Show us what we must do Mr. Rasshe

DYL: [[Walks over to the other end of the room where there is a small table with a metal 6x12 box. He looks at it for a while with some nostalgic expression in his face and then walks over to the group with the box in hand. He sets it down on the table in front of them]] There. It's yours

SP: How much?

DYL: … no charge.

SP: Oh really [[says with sarcasm and contempt]]

DYL: Well there is one thing

SP: I told you, the sucker

A: Shut up Spike! What Mr. Rasshe?

DYL: I am sending you somewhere. It is a mountain terrain called "Penepolous" and there grows a plant that is buried under a vast snow field.

V: ok?

DYL: That plant will ensure the survival of your ducky friend. I want you to fill this bag with them. They bloom and survive in the cold. Any exposure to heat will kill them.

A: so u want us to bring back enough to save Ducky and enough… for you?

SP: that's a bunch of bullsh-

V: -Why do you want us to do it? I mean [[gets up]] what's the catch here? You're a researcher, why haven't you done it?

DYL: I tried to… many years ago. It… [[Inhales as a reaction to a painful memory]] wasn't an easy journey. Thousands of men and women alike have died halfway through reaching that place.

A: And… you want _us _to go? Wow. [[Smurks incredulously at Dylan]] You're crazy. We just _barely_ survived some life threatening phenomenon and you want us to go now on a suicide journey to bring you back some winter flowers? [[gets up to emphasize her outrage]]

DYL: [[laughs good naturedly]] That is _exactly _why Ali! [[gets up and walks around excitedly]] because you all survived that explosion! You were supposed to be incinerated but you lived with barely enough scratches to trace!

A: So? That was an act of God

DYL: Oh Ali, whatever it may be I want us to take advantage of it! Think of the lives you can save and… you would be doing it for your friend

SP: Shut your trap you misshapen narwhal! Ducky is expendable. We don't need her and _I_ for one am not going to risk my green hide to trek over Santa's mountain to go bring the green broad back some Godforsaken flowers. You must be out of your wits I tell you.

DYL: Well, without them… she may not have much longer

**[[there is a long pause]]**

V: How long would this journey take?

A: [[looks at Victor in outrage]] Victor?

V: Im just asking Ali. I'm not committing murder.

A: but you're thinking about it? Besides, let's not forget that "it's hard to survive" out there.

DYL: Of course I would not send you out there without teaching you the necessary skills

SP: Why didn't _you_ use those so-called skills, Muppet man?

DYL: There are more of you and you're well… dinosaurs

**[[Littlefoot who had been stuffing his gut with fire coal decides to join in finally]]**

LF: How many times do I have to tell everyone? We are not dinosaurs! We're humans!

A: Yah, okay Littlefoot go and… [[Stares at LF and realizes his face is black with soot]]… what are you doing?

V: I'm gonna check on Cera. [[gets up to go into the next room but also so he can think]]

**[[Spike joins Victor in the next room. Littlefoot is helped up by Dylan who is treating him as if he is a retarded child. Dylan looks at Ali as he is helping Littefoot up. Littlefoot skips in the other room after Victor and Spike]]**

LF: Wait for me Homeys!

**[[Ali looks out the cabin window at the ocean of snow and scattered pine trees that look as if they'd been in a gigantic blender]]**

A: This place… it's dying, isn't it?

DYL: [[walks over to stand beside her; mug in hand]] Yes.

A: Say we will go on this trip… what skills are you gonna teach us. I mean… I can't help wondering that the skills are not just those we need against the relentless cold.

DYL: No. It's _not_ just the cold Ali. [[sips his mug while staring out and the snow ocean]]

A: [[still staring out the window she asks]] You said you were a zoologist. I haven't seen or heard any animals out here. What kind of animals do you research?

DYL: [[suspenseful music playing. Dylan remains quiet while staring out the window]]

A: Mr. Rasshe? [[stares at him awaiting answer]]

DYL: … [[after long pause]] … dead ones.

A: what? I'm confused… you research… _dead _animals? What's the sense in that?

DYL: [[turns to face her]] I research the dead animals… because I want to study…

A: … study what?

DYL: … I want to study the ones that kill them.

A: [[soft gasp]] You mean? There are predators that kill the animals around here? Well are they that hard to find? The predators I mean?

DYL: [[sips coffee]]… it's hard to study something that isn't… alive itself

A: [[completely confused she asks]] I'm sorry?

DYL: It's late Ali. We should rest.

A: Wait! What isn't alive? The predators? How are they killing then?

DYL: [[Music builds in its suspenseful theme]] I don't know. [[walks away]]

**[[Ali is left staring after Dylan in stricken fear. Everything is wrong with this place]]**


End file.
